2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
England
2P!England is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia manga/anime character of "Another Colour." His appearance, much like 2P!America and 2P!Canada, is based on 2P!Nyotalia. His human name is usually, but not exclusively, listed as Oliver or ' Arthur', like''' 'his 1P counterpart. However, Oliver is the most common name used. Thus, his full name is '''Oliver Kirkland. ' Appearance 2p!England's appearance is based off his 2P!Nyotalia counterpart. He is typically depicted with light hair, the most common being pale blonde, ginger, or pastel pink. There are many different interpretations where it is shown that he has dyed his hair. He often has freckles, either contained to his cheeks or covering most of his body. His eyes are usually shown as light blue, though some representations have his eyes include pink “swirls”, especially when he is upset or enraged. 2p!England's wardrobe does not vary much across interpretations. He is often pictured wearing a vest or a sweater with a buoyant bow tie (sometimes called a butterfly bow tie) and neat slacks. Almost all clothing is restricted to a color scheme of pink, baby blue, and lavender. Personality 2p!England is commonly portrayed as polite, energetic, friendly, and bubbly individual. In contrast with his 1p counterpart, he is a talented chef, his specialty being sweet pastries and cupcakes. England is often shown to despise profanity, relying on food-themed "soft swears". He also never drinks alcohol. Because his counterpart is into rock & roll, 2P!England isn't and prefers classical music. Like his counterpart, he can also see Mythological/Magical creatures. The most commonly depicted is a 2P version of Mint Bunny, called Flying Chocolate Bunny. He also tends to have a passion for gardening, though how good he is at it depends on the interpretation. Some portray that love to him is nothing and often disgusts him, causing to become physically ill and actually throwing up on some occasions. Other interpretations show him loving love, being extremely clingy, giving lots of hugs, etc. It’s known that if he were ever to gain a few pounds, he'll lose his mind trying to lose the gained weight and end up losing more than he gained. He can be shown as having a high metabolism. Common 2P! Traits It is common for '2P's to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original nations, or '1P's as they are known. However, because the original nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Gallery 2p-england-2p-hetalia-30842909-300-379.jpg 2p.jpg 2p england.jpg 2p nyotalia england.jpg 2p england x chubby reader request by mslela92-d6jlm9o.png Olly Kirk.png England ye.jpg Oliver.jpeg e.png|2P England Tumblr lyowsiLKPh1r2gxs5.jpg Arthur 2p hetalia by paupiikeroberoo-d4t56nr.jpg 2daywd2.jpg.gif 8eeeb420f9f238739655febf00c5e5a0.jpg 2p England.png 2p england and 2p russia by kotana poltergeist-d61swof.jpg 2p 1.jpg Image6666.jpg Oliver is happy.jpg 1 and 2p!.jpg Oliver.jpg Oliver loves baking.jpg Happy oliver.jpg 2p brothers by neevogirly-d53d1yg.png 2p uk.png Profile picture by rp oliver kirkland-d5vjcw1.png Tumblr olj2plKRkk1v8hqglo1 500.jpg 2p-England-2p-hetalia-35755249-773-1032.jpg Al and Oliver.jpeg Untitled drawing by kitsunmiho-darjvk5.png 12469634 559686727514633 5620892543190415677 o.jpg Category:Male Category:Countries Category:Europe